


Living

by momogsanders



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, i just felt like it ok?, this was the vibe, we love adventure time gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momogsanders/pseuds/momogsanders
Summary: Marceline is done ruminating. It's time to live the life she realised she needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my imagination telling what could happen if Marceline moved into the Candy Kingdom. mostly not based on canon because i secretly haven't watched anything after Stakes... but this is just my imagination so don't come at me

Marceline floated up to the roof of her house. She wanted to take in the view of the cave on what she planned to be her last day here. At least for a long time.

It wasn't much of a view. The stalactites still dripped cave juice onto the cold rock floor. Marceline could still hear the cave creatures swimming around in the cave water. During this whole experience - turning human, and back again - this cave was the only thing that remained the same. And Marceline was leaving it.

She wasn't sad. Just... it felt weird. For a long time, this cave would always be the place she would run back to if she got in over her head. She wouldn't miss all of it - just the small things. The smell of her music room where she would sit in the middle of the floor and pluck random strings until she found the notes to fit. Her red couch and all the memories she could place with it. Just the small things.

But she had ruminated long enough and as she dialed Princess Bubblegum she could feel herself getting more and more eager. Antsy for a change. She had become reliant on having some sort of shift in her life now and then. She was immortal again, after all.

"Marcy. 'Sup?"

"Hey Bonnibel. Did I wake you up?" Marceline said, a small smile on her lips.

"Nah, I'm doing some... work," Bubblegum drawled. "You need something?"

"Well... I wanted to see if your offer to live at the Candy Kingdom still stood."

Marceline heard Bonnibel shuffle about and clear her throat. "Uh, yeah, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally, Marcy," Bonnibel said, her voice a bit clearer now. "When are you coming?"

Marceline was slightly surprised at the haste of this conversation. "Can I come now? I kinda... just need to get outta here."

"Sure." Bonnibel sounded slightly concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just need a change. I can hang around until morning when you wake up and then we can sort it out."

"Marcy -"

"Don't say you're gonna stay up. You need sleep. You're doing your cute little sleepy Bonnie voice."

Bonnibel seemed to accept this. Marceline prided herself in being able to persuade her friend to take care of herself. Bonnibel deserved it. Marceline reassured her, "I'll let myself in. Go to bed, Bonnie."

 

Marceline floated through the window of the castle where she knew Bonnibel would be sleeping. It had been a few hours since their call, and it was still the wee hours of the morning. The sky was beginning to lighten only the slightest bit, and soon the orange glow of the sun would start to appear on the horizon. Marceline sat in the corner of Bonnibel's room with her axe bass, where she knew the sun wouldn't hit her, and played softly. She remembered a time she would sing Bonnie to sleep when she had too much on her mind. Bonnie slept soundly for a few hours more.

When the sun glowed behind the curtains and Marceline had long since stopped playing, Bonnibel stirred and eventually stretched her arms towards the high ceiling like she did every morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and didn't look the least bit frightened when she noticed Marceline sitting sideways in her chair across the room.

"Marcy."

"Hi Bonnie."

"How long have you been... there?"

"A while," Marceline said nonchalantly. She picked up her bass from its position resting against the chair and hovered towards the bed with it in her lap, playing a short melody until she arrived at the end of the large mattress. She swung upside down and moved closer to her friend. "Wanna eat?"

 

Bonnibel ate the last of her breakfast as Marceline kept sucking the red out of every last object she could find. "Marceline. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"To sort out a room for you? The reason you came here?"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Glob, you're so easily distracted."

Marceline looked at the pastel pink t-shirt her best friend was wearing. She missed the idea of Bonnibel sleeping in the shirt she gave her. The one they would never see again. Was she jealous of a pink t-shirt?

Marceline floated behind Bonnibel, down the hall and past her bedroom to another door. Marceline remembered this one. She had been in every room in the castle, just exploring to kill spare time. You have a lot of that when you live forever.

Bubblegum opened the door. "Stay out here, I think the curtains were left open."

It was only now that Marceline realised all of the curtains in the parts of the castle she had been in today were closed. They were never closed.

"Alright, come on," Bubblegum called. Marceline walked into the room which was now only lit by the chandelier hanging high above them.

"I haven't been here in so long," she muttered. There was the space by the big comfy chair, where her axe bass rested the few times she wasn't using it. The made up bedsheets which had never been unmade because Marceline never used that bed. Sometimes she didn't use a bed at all.

Marceline approached the mirror. The mantle below it held not a speck of dust. Of course, she still couldn't see herself in it. "Did you... keep this room clean for me?"

Marceline could tell Bubblegum was blushing from her voice. "M-maybe."

"Thanks, Peebs," Marceline said as she turned to face her. She put her bass down in its spot. "It looks like I never left."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the chapters will be around this length just so i can keep my motivation up and keep posting :)

Marceline moved the stuffed toy slightly to the right on the mantle. Hambo was always a centrepiece. She hummed an old song as she floated towards the desk where Bonnibel was sitting, tinkering with the insides of her gun thingy. Marceline still had no idea how many different things that thing could do. Turn things into batteries. Dig holes. What else?

The vampire hovered above the desk with her legs crossed. The girl in front of her had tied up her hair and wore a yellow t-shirt and shorts. She adjusted her glasses on her face but then paused and gazed up at Marceline. Bonnibel appeared to only just realise she was sticking her tongue out as she worked.

"You're cute, Bonnibel," Marceline remarked.

"I think I'm almost done and then we can go meet the others," Bubblegum said, turning back to her contraption.

Marceline sighed loudly, floating around the room aimlessly. "Can't we just stay here?"

Bubblegum shook her head slightly. "I have to go get some stuff anyway, for my pumpkins."

"You're still growing pumpkins?" Marceline said, tilting upright again.

"Yeah, I kind of got attached."

"Cool."

Bonnibel spun in the chair, holding the reassembled blaster in her hands. "As soon as I have my supplies, we can come back home."

Home.

 

Marceline was tired already.

Not physically, of course. Just mentally. She still felt like she'd been using her brain to its capacity for the last few months and it was still repairing. It seemed to be resisting her usual urge to be the centre of talk today, and instead... listen. Or maybe she had just changed.

"We're gonna go back to the Candy Kingdom, boys," Bonnibel said as she zipped up her backpack and adjusted her cap. Finn looked like he was about to ask if he and Jake could tag along, and Marceline was glad when Bonnibel added, "But I'd like you two to go find the last varmint hole I told you about and seal it up, if you don't mind."

Finn seemed to go from an expression of pure FOMO back to his usual excitable sixteen-year-old face again. Marceline was glad Bubblegum got her out of this, even if it did mean she would instead have to spend hours sitting around waiting for her to finish working. Because as much as Marceline loved these little guys, she did feel like the thing she most wanted in the world was some downtime. Was she getting growing out of teen adventures, or was she just being lazy?

She and Bubblegum headed in the direction of the Candy Kingdom, and as Marceline adjusted her hat, she turned her attention to her best friend, whose fingers were twitching, her gaze shooting straight ahead. Though her eyes were glazed over.

"Bonnie, are you... alright?"

Bonnibel blinked and swallowed. "Yeah, why?"

"You just look tense," Marceline explained, "and normally I'd think that was just you being you, but..."

"No, I'm fine."

Marceline hummed shortly and faced ahead again. A few moments passed. "I don't normally say this, but thank Glob you have work to do. I really didn't feel like action today."

Bonnibel cleared her throat. "I... actually don't have that much to do. I was just making a cover so, uh, we could hang out."

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, clearing her schedule for Marceline Abadeer?" Marceline marvelled. "That's a shocker!"

"Shut it. I had barely seen you before you came to the castle."

Marceline resigned to a proud smirk as they travelled back to the Candy Kingdom.

They passed through the gates and Princess Bubblegum was greeted by many of the Candy People, but they gave them a wide girth when they saw Marceline. She frowned slightly, remembering all the grief she had caused them and their princess once. She wished she could convince them that she would never intentionally hurt them ever again, that she loved the kingdom more than anywhere. Loved their princess more than anyone.

"Close the doors please," Bubblegum told the banana guards standing at the entrance to her castle. Marceline took off her hat and gloves and floated on her back alongside her friend, through the halls and up to the private quarters. She threw her belongings into her room as she passed and continued beside the princess back to her room. "Are you still tired?"

"Yeah, pretty pooped," Marceline said, yawning as if for emphasis. "Why? You proposing a nap?"

Bonnibel's cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink. "I-if you want. We can do something -"

"No, it'll be like the old days. Taking naps in the den in the lab."

Bonnie smiled softly. Marceline hadn't realised how sorely she had missed that gentle expression. She wondered if she was still the only one to ever see it. She hoped so.

"I missed you, Marcy."

Marceline tilted her head and planted her feet on the floor finally. "It was only a few months."

She stepped forward when she saw the tears on the verge of spilling down Bonnibel's cheeks.

"It's not that - well, I did miss you then - it's before all this. After I pushed you away. And now I feel like I haven't done enough to get you back."

Marceline forced the sting behind her eyes into submission. "We're better now, aren't we? That's what matters. And how strong are we to get through those problems, huh? We did it, didn't we?"

Bonnie leaned into a hug. Marceline tried to give all the emotion she couldn't express in words into this hug. Bonnie's hands wrapped around her waist. "Yeah."

"We're okay. It's okay." Marceline brushed over Bonnie's hair with one hand while the other pressed into her back with the pressure of the gazillion words she never said to this girl when she should have. Maybe they would never have had those problems. Maybe those unsaid words were the reason she could be pushed away.

"Now I'm sleepy."

"Come on then, Bonnibel."

Marceline found herself falling asleep even on the cusp of evening with the girl she had loved for what could have been centuries in her arms.

Maybe this century she would get this right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really know where this fic is going but enjoy some fluff

Marceline felt weird when she woke up. She felt strangely... heavy. Physically. Like, she wasn't floating near the ceiling like she usually was when she woke up. Her back was on... a bed. That was also weird - usually she slept anywhere she could float. But she was being weighed down by something. Arms. And legs. A body.

Bonnibel's head was on Marceline's chest, just below her chin. Almost all of her own body was beneath the princess. Marceline felt as if her every breath could wake her. But then she didn't have to worry, because Bonnie spoke.

"Hi Marcy."

Marceline hoped Bonnie wasn't close enough to her heart to hear its pace quicken at the sleepy voice. She felt Bonnie's breath on her collarbone as she sighed. "Hi Bonnie."

Bonnie's leg shifted in its position tangled between Marcy's, and her arm tightened around her torso. Marcy hummed sparsely for a few moments, then began to sing a little hoarsely, just reaching the notes.

_"Let's go in the garden,_  
_You'll find something waiting_  
_Right there where you left it,_  
_Lying upside down."_

_____ _

Bonnie gently chuckled, saying quietly, "I know that one."

Marceline smiled.

_"When you finally find it,_  
_You'll see how it's faded_  
_The underside is brighter_  
_When you turn it around."_

_____ _

As she sang, Marceline's arms returned to their place around Bonnie, encapsulating her, making Marcy feel like she had her again, like she was safe in this place. Like they both were.

_"Everything stays_  
_Right where you left it_  
_Everything stays_  
_But it still changes."_

_____ _

_____ _

Bonnie began to hum a higher harmony with Marceline's words.

_"Ever so slightly,_  
_Daily and nightly_  
_In little ways,_  
_When everything stays."_

_____ _

_____ _

Marceline chanced a kiss upon the top of Bonnie's head, and let it linger there for a second. She could be here with this girl forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one was suuuuper short but i felt like nothing should be added to it so whateva

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @oh-no-momo!


End file.
